


target denied

by Danielmcfilms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, draiconins is telepathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielmcfilms/pseuds/Danielmcfilms
Summary: they were here he realized."WHY ARE YOU HERE."he thought."we were told you could help."one them answered."MY QUESTION WAS NOT DIRECTED TO YOU DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE."





	target denied

sin.the one thing mortals always do, but his life would be boring without it, but like everyone he had his limits and this time he had a target gaea he wondered what was unique about this universe.fear he smelled it,they were here he realized."WHY ARE YOU HERE."he thought."we were told you could help."one them answered."MY QUESTION WAS NOT DIRECTED TO YOU DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE." he thought he had killed their guide, seems he would have to finish the job. "oh g-g-god no please have mercy.""MERCY? LIKE YOU GAVE YOUR NEIGHBOR? I AM NOT GOD I AM JUDGEMENT."he told the murder as his sword flared to life."AND I JUDGE YOU UNWORTHY OF HIS GIFT." the last thing that was seen by the target of the creatures attack was a flash of fire."dude what the Hades what he do wrong."Percy Jackson said."HE HAS MURDERED AN ENTIRE FAMILY BASED ON A RUMOR OF TREASURE THAT DID NOT EXIST HE WAS A TARGET, NOW YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HELP."we don't need it."well then seems they would all learn, and wither, and die they still had faith in their Greek gods the demon known as draiconis mused


End file.
